Looking Into Sarovia, An Interview With a Former Sarovian Major and Surveillant
'Looking Into Sarovia ' 'An Interview With a Former Sarovian Major and Surveillant. Everything in this article is true, nothing was edited and it was transcribed exactly.' A - Okay, let’s start A - Tell me how you ended up being in Sarovia N - Well I defected to Sarovia from Malum in 16, and made my break there. A - and then? N - Left it alone when it died, But got asked to come back when it was made again, Joined and vowed to stay till it died, didnt A - Were you forced to take the vow? N - The Con asked me if I was staying, later on made me take an oath, two of them A- Con? N - (Con)stantine A - What were they? If you can remember N - nne was the loyalty and faculty oath, and one was the Knight’s oath. I’m a Sarovian knight btw. A - What does that entitle? N - For the loyalty oath, it locks you into Sarovia under said oath, and makes sure everyone knows their duty. Even recruits took the oath. ''' '''A - And then what happened? N - After which they'd just let them go, the oath comes last in the recruitment briefing process A - What was the worst part about Sarovia? N - The worst part about being in there is most definitely Constantine himself. He's the one that caused us to suffer, he's the one that provokes people to push around myself and the troops. His borderline bi-polar personality, fluctuating way of leading. One day he'd be high as a kite, the next day he's a DS. it's not problematic more or less annoying, and he says and I quote, "it's for the memes?" His decisions are totally made by himself, he approves what he wants. not to mention his distractions, he creates blackmail, guilt-trips, and doxxes off screen on the Kik app A - Did you notice any crimes? N - Those aforementioned blackmails and doxxing did happen, with one of his accomplices I prefer not to name. He and him would chat amongst eachother and form well thought out plans to get something from someone. Whether it be exposing Lasha Midas' nudes in order for her to stay, or demoralizing Azrael Küsan by releasing his selfie. A - Did Sherlock take any of the female officer's Nudes? Or any thing like that? N - That, I can say is not true. He didn't indulge in that kinda stuff, he gets all his material for doxxing from said accomplice and ones he comes across himself. A- What else did he do? N - Well to me specifically, he'd ask lotsa favours that had to do with his online love Naomi, who is probably unfaithful. I played as his messenger and personal spy for about a few months, monitoring her activity late at night, recording her messages, what time they were made and what about. Now keep in mind she lives in like Florida, so while she's about to go to bed at 10pm, I'm up at 2-4am monitoring her. I developed a sleep problem doing this. A - Jesus christ. A - What about the soldiers? N - Oh the soldiers. Perfectly good people, if it weren't for their dedication to Sarovia. They, and I can say confidently now, were brainwashed into serving with utmost loyalty. The Oaths, the constant speeches, John's monologues and Constantine's own charisma leads them to stay. The BTS Quintuplets, the Aéolus family, the Sentell family. All victims. Even if they tried to leave, Constantine will absolutely kill them with his guilt tripping, he's a master mind at that. Hell, he teaches it as a part of his Officer's School, "How to persuade people into giving them what you want." A - And what about Sevirax? N - Sevirax is an on and off member, he disappears for months at a time to attend to IRL. Sevirax, like the soldiers, would be a good guy if it weren't for his-- excuse my french- SherCock riding. He's a solid officer and gets things done, for Sarovia that is. A - John? N - John is currently MIA, but he's the loudest, most cringiest prince you can find. He's only Constantine's prince because of their history. He does however, get things done but only how he wants. Constantine and him frequently have fights about whatever the case may be. Look at him as if he was his secretary. A - Zearos has written a paper about him, I read it this morning. Can you tell me about Yoongi? N - Yoongi is apart of the BTS Quintuplets, as they joined together. Yoongi is about 12, and lives in Ottawa(?) She has a very dirty mind, and aside from serving Sarovia, boys are her priority. I think she has gone through about <4 boys during my time monitoring her. She regularly cracks suggestive and overly sexual jokes, to which has taken Con's attention as well. I think she was demoted for it once. A - Are you saying Constantine was eyeing her? N - No no not like that. Her sexual jokes have simply become annoying. A - What about the 'monitoring' ? N - Monitoring means looking over hers and other offenders messages and making sure they're in line with proper chat room etiquette. A - What was your job? N - I had many. as a Knight, I was asked to fight for Sarovia dearly and keep order, as a Major I was to lead my division and keep its members at 25, as his secretary, I was to monitor Naomi under those aforementioned points. A - What else happened during your time serving? N - That's pretty vague. One thing I think is notable that Naomi or Cincinnis aren't in fact 14, and no elicit nudes are exchanged between them. Also punishments, punishments range from random demotions and ~3 hour training sessions of the same regimen. I could go out with friends, vacuum my house, cook lunch for my little brother and take a nap and they'd still be at it. All for what? Not getting at least 30 people online for when a Blitz Recruitment is finished? A - Anything else notable happen? N - None that I can think of off the bat, unless you specify something to talk about. A - Perhaps about you? Why did you stay even when everyone on the outside looked in and tried to pull you out? A - I remember trying to get you out. N - I'm not one to leave without the most proper of reasons. I wanted to try being deathly loyal to a military one time and that was in Sarovia. It was also in its golden age for a while but dwindled quickly over time, that's when I transitioned into my ideology of "If I left 8 months ago, I would've bawled. I left today, and felt nothing." I had lotsa people, and yes you Ajax try to get me out, but Constantine, the hound he was would scold me like a toddler that wouldn't obey his parent. After someone special to me told me to leave, I gave him my notice and BOOM, 40 texts saying I'm weak and fragile, and that I gave in to the enemy. Shaaaaddaaaap! A - I don't blame you. A - Is there anything else? Maybe you saw something, something that would be useful to us? Maybe a secret or something we could use to protect ourselves or use against Sarovia? A special thanks to Nox for providing an even more detailed peak into Sarovia. N - Constantine has a top secret ~40 page Magna Carta on the strategies and scape of Graal Classic's map. - John is gone because of complications with his parents and him staying up at night to well, play graal. He is about 14-15 at moment. - Constantine lives off of pity from his own soldiers. There are about three 'Power point' presentations on his officers saying how much they love him. - Naomi tormented Constantine on the daily a few months ago. ignoring his calls, texts and getting away from him to hang out with the one and only Azrael, causing him to go mad. I was in the middle of that whole thing! - Guild chat is a children's playground, I have contracted all forms of cancer possible from the; roleplaying, the conworshipping and lastly the announcements - Constantine has a knack for being shy, as talkative as he is. It took him 3 years to show me how he sounded like. - He is very inconsiderate to his artists, as vile as they are. No respect nor thanks to their work, and is very demanding. Oh oh and that Jordan girl, is two faced as fuck. Don't touch her, seriously. A - Jordan? N - Major, kinda like an American Yoongi but especially for Constantine. Regularly sucks him off for whatever the fuck reason. If you conversation with her she'll bring up her shitty past in search of like, sympathy or something. She got her rank via riding the Con, even though she is completely about military, she's really only good for filling guilds. Constantine is totally aware of this, and regularly tries to avoid her, when in private, he would regularly gossip about her. Once you desecrate her, e.g. leave sarovia in a blaze of absolute glory, like that she's done with you, absolute cunt to you. She's gonna read this and go to my profile, and pm me something I won't read, so don't bother. Oh yeah and Connie will too, remind me to block him again. A - Anything you would like to say to Constantine? N - All the up A - To The Sarovian Soldiers? N - Save yourselves ya fuckin cunts! Or stay, and suffer. A - To me or others looking from the outside? N - Yes there are more vile than good things in Sarovia, it's just about obvious A - Anything else? N - Would you or anyone like some docs I still own from Sarovia, you may ask me (Email was given.) A - This interview is over. Do you swear this is the truth and only the truth? N - Yes A - Thank you for your time Nox, and welcome back to the outside. N - I love fresh air, you know what the fuck kinda air is in there? Cheesy and Ketchupy air. That's the Con's favourite dish.